1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ladder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ladder caddy apparatus wherein the same is arranged for pivotally mounting a paint container relative to a ladder for ease of access to the paint container during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus is utilized in the prior art to permit an individual to support a container of paint relative to a ladder. Prior art structure has not been entirely satisfactory to effect this result due to elaborate construction of the prior art or limited pivotal mounting of the structure relative to an associated ladder to accommodate various orientation of the ladder relative to a support wall. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,550 to Storey wherein a paint bucket holder is pivotally mounted to a ladder utilizing notches on an indexing plate permitting relative rotation of the plate to a clamp structure for the ladder apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,463 to Hopkins sets forth a paint can and brush receptacle wherein a bracket structure for the paint can and brush receptacle is slidably received within a notched support bracket fixedly mounted to a ladder leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,446 to Brown sets forth a ladder and caddy structure directed through a hollow rung of an associated metallic ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,752 to Patrick sets forth a hook member mounted to a ladder rung, with a lower tether line secured to an associated paint bucket limiting and minimizing sway of the bucket relative to the ladder structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,127 to Ippolito sets forth a paint caddy structure wherein a bracket member is pivotally mounted to a clamp structure secured to a ladder rail.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ladder caddy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness of construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.